


The Apocalypse Job

by ryfkah



Category: Leverage, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the Leverage team's cunning infiltration of Ohtori Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocalypse Job

In Nanami’s mind, it’s so easy – she’ll “accidentally” open Parker’s locker; the set of handcuffs she planted in there yesterday will come falling out; Professor Hardison will say, “I’m disappointed in you, Parker! I didn’t think you were the kind of girl to bring handcuffs to school!”; and Operation: Parker-Is-A-Big-Weirdo-Who-Keeps-Handcuffs-In-Her-Locker will be an unqualified success!

Things start to go wrong pretty fast, though.

 _Boom._

“What was _that!_ ” Nanami shrieks, jumping backwards as smoke starts to fill the hallway.

Hardison sighs and rubs his forehead. He doesn't even have to look at Parker. “You rigged it?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Parker says. “I don’t want anyone going through my stuff.”

“Ain’t that cute,” Hardison says, amused in spite of himself. “What, you got like a diary in there or something?”

Parker gives him a don’t-be-stupid look in response. “No, my favorite pair of practice handcuffs.”

(The next day, Keiko leans over to Aiko and whispers, “Gosh, Nanami-sama kind of looks like a space alien with her eyebrows all singed like that, doesn’t she?”)

************************

Nate shades his eyes and squints up. “So that’s what this is all about, huh?”

“It _is_ beautiful.” The sight is stirring some kind of deep emotion in Sophie; they can all tell when this happens because she closes her eyes and attempts to memorize the feeling to use later In Her Art. “You can almost understand why they all go so mad over it.”

“I dunno, I mean, it’s real nice, but it’s getting a little Super Mario up in here,” Hardison says. “Listen up, guys, ‘cause I’m calling it now – the princess is in another castle.” But he keeps staring upwards, and so does Eliot, who doesn’t say anything at all.

Parker looks blankly from one rapt face to the other. She peers up through her right eye. Then she peers up through her left. Finally she opens both eyes, wrinkles her nose, and hazards, “You mean the planetarium projector?”

*********************

“Oh no,” says Eliot. “ _Hell_ no.”

His opponent glares at him across the dueling arena, already brandishing his sword. (Too early, Eliot notes in a corner of his mind. If he were the kid’s teacher he’d tell him it doesn’t pay to pull out your weapon prematurely, but right now he’s got bigger things on his mind.) “What are you waiting for?” Saionji snarls. “Draw the sword!”

The light glints off of Anthy’s glasses, and off the hilt of the sword protruding from her chest. It’s very slightly possible that she looks disconcerted. “Eliot-sama . . .”

“I put up with the flowers,” Eliot says flatly. “I put up with the epaulets,” and those things better come off his favorite jacket, by the way, or someone is going to pay. He can hear Hardison snickering through the earbud, which is not helping. “Here’s where I draw the line. You wanna fight, _you_ can take the boob-sword. I’m done."

********************

“You’re late tonight, Himemiya.”

Anthy sits down on her bed, across from Utena’s. “I’m sorry, Utena-sama,” she says. “I was helping my brother. He hurt his hand.”

“Oh – is Akio-san all right?”

“He should be careful picking flowers. Sometimes they scratch him.”

“Poor Akio-san!”

“Poor brother,” Anthy agrees, hands folded demurely in her lap.

“I hope he wasn’t too badly – oh! Chuchu, leave that alone!”

Chuchu squeaks and claps his paws to his nose, and the insect he’s been grabbing at buzzes vengefully off. Utena blinks after it.

"Hey, aren't bees supposed to die after they've stung something . . .?"

"Oh," Anthy says, "that one must be a wasp."

Several buildings away, in the transfer-student-dorm-slash-temporary-Leverage-headquarters, Parker snaps, “I’m not a people person!” and storms off into the next room.

“We really have to remember not to ask her to do this kind of thing,” Nate says to Sophie.

“I know,” Sophie says, and sighs. “But did it really have to be another fork?"


End file.
